For example, a head mounted display (HMD) mounted to the head of a user has been proposed. For example, in an external environment superimposed-type head mounted display, it is desirable for the display screen of the display to be easy to view regardless of whether the user is viewing a distal region or a proximal region. Such a display device and such a gaze estimating device that are easy to use are desirable.